


A Confession from the Heart

by drjohnhwatson



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: First Time, M/M, this is porny with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjohnhwatson/pseuds/drjohnhwatson
Summary: Bunny lets slip his feelings for Raffles, and Raffles repays him in kind.
Relationships: Bunny Manders & A. J. Raffles, Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Confession from the Heart

The evening upon which I quite lost my head began as many often do after being taken into Raffles’s secret life.  
  
I did not have much to do for him that evening; I was little more than a glorified door-stop that might let loose a warning should anyone come to disturb Raffles from his looting. I admit that I was distracted in my position as I did not think we _did_ have anything to fear, having watched the man of the house depart only an hour earlier.  
  
Instead, I found myself watching Raffles. His lithe body bent before a desk, rummaging through drawers in a nearly silent fashion, bright blue eyes gliding here and there as he muttered something to himself, stepping back to invest his attention elsewhere.  
  
“Bunny! Bunny!” he hissed, a dark curl falling free from beneath his hat and framing his face nicely. “Might you focus on the task I gave you rather than gaping at me? It does me little good—“  
  
I flushed. “My apologies!”  
  
I turned back, peeping out into the hallway as he cursed.  
  
“I know it is here. I know he has it _here._ I heard it from the woman myself—it is only a matter of finding it.”  
  
A small spark of jealousy ignited within me at his mention of a woman. It would be that _girl_ —Miss Constance. Lord Rothstern’s niece—his favourite niece—who spent most of her time with him. A woman that would know the lay of the land, so to speak.  
  
Of couse I knew that it was all a portion of Raffles’s plan, and I knew that I ought to trust in his wisdom in such things as I could hardly hope to plot out any schemes, yet there spoke within me a quiet voice that disliked the attention he lavished upon her.  
  
What had he said to her, lounging on grass beneath trees or strolling arm-and-arm upon walkways with the young woman? I wanted to know! No…I _didn’t_ want to know!  
  
“Bunny,” Raffles said through his teeth. “You’re doing it again.”  
  
I turned away from him without a word, heat in my face speaking for me. My allocated task was a useless one, as the footsteps that echoed to us seemed in our precarious position to be loud enough to rouse the neighbours, and I looked quickly at Raffles.  
  
“ _Raffles!_ ”  
  
“It’s all right, Bunny!” He grinned, holding up a hand from which dangled a lengthy rope of pearls. He unceremoniously stuffed it into his pockets, stepping quickly over to me in order to press a few additional jewels into my gloved hands.  
  
I had hardly copied his actions in secreting them away on my person before his fingers circled my wrist and he tugged me along, miming that I ought to be quiet. _Be quiet!_ What did he think I would do—shout out that we were here and waiting?  
  
I can’t say what sent Lord Rothstern our way—perhaps it was some innate inclination that something was amiss. Regardless of what compelled him, Lord Rothstern reached the opening of the hallway just as we poured into it from the end and it was simply a dash for the closest room.  
  
He shouted to raise the servants, yelling about foul burglars in his midst and Raffles yanked me along, ignoring the man’s uproar as we reached the study first.  
  
I stumbled in my haste and fell not two steps in, breaking from my friend.  
  
“Go on without me!”  
  
“Don’t be a perfect ass!” he said quickly, and his hands were upon me in an instant as he hoisted me up.  
  
He had the window open in one fluid motion, sliding his long limbs gracefully out it while leaving me to scramble behind him. I hadn’t needed his assistance, really, and yet he was there, pulling me out into the cooler night air.  
  
Perhaps it was better that he had helped me, as Lord Rothstern’s fingertips brushed against me, just narrowly missing any hold that might fix me upon his estate for Mackenzie to come and collect.  
  
Raffles’s gloved hand once more found my wrist and I impulsively shifted to grip him in response. He said nothing, merely glancing at me as we skirted along the slope of the Lord’s land, and then his fingers met my own, lacing together naturally as he laughed.  
  
“Well! That was a close one, wasn’t it?”  
  
“I think I might have had a heart attack! But—but we aren’t free yet! We aren’t even off his land, Raffles!”  
  
“You have seen the man, Bunny. It would amaze me to find that he had ever given chase to a thing in his life. He shall call the inspectors rather than follow us any farther, and by the time they arrive, we won’t be here!”  
  
We met the fence that marked the end of the fellow’s property and Raffles climbed easily up it, dropping to the other side.

I hesitated.  
  
“Come now, my rabbit. I can’t say it would look good for you to be sat here with jewels in your pockets when Mackenzie and his royal bunch of bunglers show up. Up you go!”  
  
I gripped the iron in my gloves, sucking in a breath and shutting my eyes for a moment. I struggled a bit, sliding and losing purchase when I attempted to climb the fence, but then I was over it as well, dropping down into the grass next to Raffles.  
  
He clapped me upon the shoulder in a spirited fashion. “A good night’s work. Ought to take care of some of our debts, hm? Should for some time, I would wager.”  
  
I meant to agree with him, truly I did. I meant to say I wouldn’t have to worry about debtors circling me—that I hadn’t worried, in fact, since he had rescued me during the Ides of March. Rescued—or condemned.  
  
Sometimes I wasn’t certain which it was myself.  
  
I had wanted to say something to that effect, and yet an entirely different phrase slipped from me instead as we loped together beneath the moonlight.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He appeared surprised at my words, halting at once, and I stopped as well, realising what I blurted to him. He dropped my hand from his, the laughter dying away from his face as he at once took on a sombre cast, brow furrowing.  
  
“I’m—that’s—I didn’t mean to say, er—”  
  
“Let’s return to the Albany,” he said finally, after staring at me for a long, torturous moment, and I followed a few paces behind him, shamed.  
  
Back to the Albany. I couldn’t imagine what he would have to say to me. Perhaps he may still give me a split of the haul—Raffles always treated me fairly. He might do that and then tell me coolly that he wished never to see me again.  
  
Could I blame him! Certainly not. To think that I would think such things about my closest friend! The legality wouldn’t bother him—I should think he might find himself a hypocrite to ruminate on how it broke laws.  
  
He should not want anything more to do with me, and I could not blame him in the least for it.  
  
I felt ill at the thought of severing such a partnership and when we reached the Albany, the sight of the very building I had often been overjoyed to enter repelled me.  
  
“Don’t tarry behind,” Raffles clucked at me as I hesitated at the entrance, and I pushed in after him, following as though he led me toward my execution.  
  
I took the steps slowly with measured foot-falls so that by the time I reached his flat, I found he had quite given up waiting on me and let himself in. I entered and removed my hat and coat, pausing before plunging into the sitting room.  
  
Raffles stood at his mantle, back to me, and when he heard me join him he turned, holding up a bottle of brandy in one hand with two glasses clutched in the other. “A drink?”  
  
I was baffled. Had he not heard me…? I entertained a slight elation before quashing it. No, of course he had. He had distanced himself almost immediately, fixing me with an inscrutable stare before saying we ought return to his place.  
  
He wished to ignore what I had said, then.  
  
“I—yes.”  
  
When he held the glass to me, I took it quickly and he arched a brow at me, smiling. “Careful, Bunny, careful! I should hate to replace a glass from clumsiness…”  
  
Downing it one go, I welcomed the burn as it travelled down my throat. I noted the surprise on Raffles’s face and yet he made no remark, instead swishing his own alcohol thoughtfully.  
  
“Might I?” I asked, standing and gesturing to the container he had abandoned upon the mantle. He shrugged by way of response, and I passed him to grab it up, pouring out another finger-ful with shaking hands.  
  
Inhaling between my teeth, I took a cautionary sip at it before flopping onto his seat, biting my lip. The man was ever imposing in person should he wish to be, and in my anxious state he bore down on me like some immovable monolith, drinking thoughtfully but maintaining his distant silence.  
  
I finished again, yet this time he stopped me from rising with an outstretched hand in the air.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, Bunny. I’d prefer you not fall to drink,” he said quietly, removing my glass from me. He stared at his own for a moment before swigging it away and sitting on the seat next to me.  
  
“I shouldn’t ask you whether what you said earlier was true—as I’ve had my own suspicions for some time now—but rather when you knew you entertained such notions.”  
  
“I—I don’t feel...” I said desperately, praying that he would believe me. I could not ruin this. _I could not._ What would I have should I lose Raffles?  
  
He did not believe me—I could see it in his face, and he smirked. “I am no fool, Bunny. Tell me. Recently, was it?”  
  
“I—” I spoke to the floor, hoping that it would be more understanding, perhaps, than the man next to me. “I always worshipped you as a boy, you knew that, and—it’s—difficult to say when I realised it wasn’t just that.”  
  
I need not elaborate on sleepless night spent after hours of thievery with the man, replaying in my head every moment that his fingers brushed against my own. I dare not recall aloud his husky whispers in my ear as he pressed close to me, lips flush against my skin while he gave me directions that I followed to the best of my ability. It was _misery,_ but exquisitely so.  
  
He looked at me severely, and then he laughed at me.  
  
I was indignant, and I rose in my annoyance. “I can take you tossing me out on my ear, and I can accept you turning your back upon me, but I cannot subject myself to your laughter.”  
  
“Don’t be hurt,” he chided, and yet he kept laughing anyway. “You’ve been an utter fool!”  
  
His fingers fluttered out, snagging my wrist, and he pulled me back down against my will.

I shifted away from him. “In what fashion, I ask you!”  
  
“You should have said how you felt early on.”  
  
He was absurd. “You cannot possibly mean that!” I sputtered, looking at him in wide-eyed surprise.

He stared back at me and then he struck like a viper, kissing me roughly. He had his hands upon my face, holding me still so that I could not break away (not that I wished to!) and I was astonished. I did not know quite what to do with my hands, worried that if I touched him I might destroy this scene and it would vanish like a bubble pricked by a child’s eager finger.  
  
He drew back, looking at me earnestly. “And what of that?”  
  
I delighted in the flush that had come across him— _from me._ No pretty young thing whispered to him, or kissed him. It was _I_ that influenced him so, and such thoughts brought a curling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
“That—was a kiss,” I blurted, surprised, and he laughed at me, touching his head to my chest as his shoulders shook in mirth.  
  
“I—I didn’t want the _definition,_ my dear Bunny. I only wanted to know if you changed your mind.”  
  
“I—no. No. _No!_ ” I said quickly as his gaze roved across my face, serious once more.  
  
“Ready to follow me anywhere?” he said in a low voice, and I shivered at the look in his bright blue eyes.  
  
I wished for that more than anything and yet my voice stopped within me, too shy to tell him so. I offered a tiny nod instead.  
  
“That’s my little rabbit,” he murmured almost to himself as he leaned forward, offering me a kiss more gentle in scope than the first.  
  
I was upon my back in the seat at this point and he shifted so his knees were on either side of me as he drew kisses down my neck.  
  
His fingers fumbled at my cravat but then it was undone in nearly an instant as he nipped at my collarbone and tugged at my waistcoat.  
  
“Wait—stop!” I said, pulling back, and it dismayed me to see the open look shutter off his face, replaced with the cool look of neutrality I knew well. He mistook my words for being a command to halt entirely—that I did not like what was taking place and he had overstepped with an uncharacteristic leap forward. He stood up and away from the seat.  
  
My fingers found his own as I sat up awkwardly, nearly falling off the seat while I coloured in embarrassment.  
  
“Steady. How much did you have to drink?” he teased as I scowled up at him.  
  
“I’m not so easy into my cups. Earlier—er—just now—”  
  
“Just now,” he repeated, raising a brow as he watched me.  
  
“I didn’t—didn’t mean _stop_ —”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I only meant— _well_ —”  
  
“You are turning a peculiar shade of red,” he said with a smile, which most likely hardly helped my complexion.  
  
“I just—on the seat?”  
  
“On the seat?” he repeated, frowning.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be better…” I trailed off and he followed my glance with a light intake of breath.  
  
“Oho. My dear Bunny, you _are_ forward.”  
  
“I—”  
  
“Have you any experience?” he asked, and I felt the way that he put forward the question was with a small jab. He expected me to be some child, regardless of what I had told him about the few women in my life, and I admit it irked me to no small degree.  
  
“I have! I have kissed women— _several_ women, actually, and—I—”  
  
“I hope you understand there is a little more involved than just kissing,” he said with a chuckle he hid behind his hand, and with his eyes dancing from laughter, I could not stay cross with him for long.  
  
It is a marvel that we made it to his bedroom at all for he turned to me in the hallway, giving me a small glance, and then it was as if someone had flashed off a signal for the both of us. His hands were upon me everywhere—his masterful hands!—and he had torn my waistcoat off in such a fashion that I could only watch as the buttons flew off in disarray.  
  
“I—Raffles!” I cried in dismay. “I really liked that waistcoat, and—”  
  
“I’ll pick them up in the morning,” he murmured low in my ear, and I shuddered.  
  
“That’s—that’s not the—the point,” I said, yet I attempted no further complaints as he dropped the garment just outside his door.  
  
I fell back on the bed and he dropped on top of me like a particularly warm blanket. I am surprised either of us managed to catch breaths at the point as he kissed me again and again, and when he broke away, I made a noise of disappointment that brought up a bubble of laughter from him.  
  
“Now, Bunny. I’ve better things in store.”  
  
“Oh? I’ll—I’ll do whatever you say,” I reassured him, and he kissed me lightly again so that I felt the quirk of his lips.  
  
Raffles left me, then, and I wrestled against some anxiety over the thought he had changed his mind and abandoned me, but then a dim light chased away the darkness of the bedroom.  
  
I felt even more panic at such a change, and I sat up quickly.  
  
“It—wouldn’t it be better with the lights out?”  
  
Raffles tilted his head in response, and when he noted that I was doing the buttons up again upon my under-shirt he reached out, stilling my motions.  
  
“It would be better to see you, don’t you think? Don’t you wish to see _me?_ ”  
  
Oh, God, yes. I caught myself staring at the man when he performed the mundane—how could I resist him when in the throes of passion? Would he not be all the more beautiful for it?  
  
“Y-yes! Yes!”  
  
“Then I don’t see your resistance.”  
  
“I’m—I’m not—not what you usually—”  
  
“How do you know what I usually indulge in?” he said pointedly. “If I hadn’t wanted to see you, I would have left the light off. Don’t be silly.”  
  
“Um…” I said by way of response, and when he grinned at me I could not help but match his expression, and he easily brushed my fingers away, working the buttons free more carefully than he had done for my poor waistcoat.  
  
Cool air hit my skin and when Raffles laid a kiss upon the middle of my chest, I shuddered at the light touch of his lips. He teased at my nipples, allowing me to writhe beneath him for a moment before drawing back to glance down at me, hands on either of my sides.  
  
“I’ve thought of you, too,” he said, and he dropped his voice to whisper naughtily. “In the Baths.”  
  
“Don’t say that!” I said, astonished at his admission.  
  
“So close to me, yet I could neither say nor do a thing. I should have liked to—well—”

He looked at me for a moment and then carefully slid his tongue down to my navel. “Covered in sweat, sighing to yourself—you are glorious when you are in the Baths, and you don’t even realise it.”

Straightening slightly, Raffles leaned forward to kiss me and I could resist it no more as I slid my hands to my trousers. He toyed with me—a skill I felt no other man or woman alive could match him in—and he knew it for he grasped my hands in his.  
  
“I think not,” he said quietly, and I admit, shamefully, that I whined at his dismissal.  
  
“But Raffles...”  
  
“I’ve a better idea.”  
  
“You always do,” I agreed with a sigh, dropping my head back onto the bed before he tapped me lightly upon my bare stomach.  
  
“Sit up, Bunny.”  
  
I obeyed automatically, sitting upon the edge of the bed as he knelt down before me. He gingerly removed my boots and tugged off my trousers with little ceremony so that I felt embarrassed at once. 

I crossed my hands before myself as he peeked up at me.  
  
“Bunny?”  
  
“I—this is a little embarrassing.”  
  
He sat back on the floor with a distinct sigh of exasperation. “Do elaborate for me, if you would be so kind.”  
  
“I—you—doing this. Um…you’ll take this from me—”  
  
“That is the plan. So you are following along. Well done.”  
  
“Then I’ll be—I will be nude.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
I stared at him.  
  
He frowned up at me. “I don’t quite get it.”  
  
“It is a little…odd.”  
  
“I have seen you in such a state numerous times. And in public.”  
  
“You must admit the circumstances were different. Are different!”  
  
“I do,” he said slowly, with a brief smile. “And?”  
  
“And…and…” I steeled my resolve. “And I should feel better if you weren’t fully clothed! It isn’t as though you are sitting around with me in the steam dressed to the nines!”  
  
“I should be happy to divest,” he said, and he had his hand on his cravat before he looked up at me again, a curious expression in his intense blue eyes. “Unless you should prefer to do it for me?”  
  
I should have liked nothing better.  
  
I admit I was a little rough in my excitement, pulling too hard upon his cravat when I could not immediately get it undone so that he winced and steadied himself by putting his hands on my thighs.  
  
“Ah—ah— _Bunny!_ It shouldn’t be—shouldn’t be very fun for either of us if you choke me, here and now!”  
  
“I’m—I am sorry.”  
  
“It’s quite all right,” he said with a quick smirk as I fumbled with his buttons, fingers slipping several times before I had dropped his waistcoat from him.  
  
I managed to get his shirt off and I placed my hands carefully upon his chest, fingers tracing down his skin as he watched me.  
  
“You need not be so gentle, Bunny. I promise you will not break me.”  
  
I hardly dared touch him—my fingertips only just grazed his flesh. It seemed, to me, to be unreal, and I awaited any moment to arrive in which I woke and realised I was alone in my own small bed.  
  
I could not resist the curve of his lips and so I kissed him far more roughly than I touched him, and we played at this for a few minutes before he pushed himself away, shaking his head.  
  
“Other plans, Bunny. Other plans,” he murmured, and then he had his hands upon my under-garments and removed them entirely.  
  
I could not help feeling embarrassed, no matter what he said, and he drew upon me again. I could not have told you what he merely touched with fingers and which he brushed with his lips and then he crouched down before me once more, breath hot upon me.  
  
His tongue slid lightly around the edge of my cock and then he inched his mouth forward, taking me in with an agonising slowness that made me groan. I instinctively rose up to meet him and he growled slightly, unable to talk otherwise, and flicked me upon the right thigh should I miss his meaning entirely.  
  
He moved with precision, sliding so unutterably slowly that I might be driven mad before he finished. I thought that would be the end of tortures but then I felt him begin to hum. Should he have been properly able to do so I knew he would have laughed in my face; the devil hummed music from an opera we had seen only a few nights before. Figaro’s Aria—I buried my fingers in his curly hair and he steadied my pace with hands placed upon my thighs, slowing me to his own wishes.  
  
I thought I held some measure of control at that point, but when I heard soft, slight moans coming from Raffles, I could not stop my frenzy, hips moving forward in time to his own motions.  
  
I tugged upon his hair more as a warning than to stop myself, speaking as I did. “R-Raffles, I can’t—I’m—I’m—”  
  
He swept up once more, kissing me, frustrating me after working me up only to halt, yet when I reached for him to oblige him in a similar fashion, he hit my hands away.  
  
“Raffles—” I said, voice shaky even to my own ears.  
  
“Plans, Bunny. Plans.” He sidled away, pulling out a tiny vial from his dresser and holding it aloft.

I felt a surge of nervousness. He used the oil within the bottle to grease up locks and the like, but I had a fair idea now on what his plans entailed.  
  
Creeping closer, he sat gingerly on the bed next to me, and as our arms touched, I could feel the heat rising from him as he watched me.  
  
“You can still run, Bunny. Flit out and away from the fox,” he said, and I thought I heard a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
I laughed. “No, I don’t think so. I missed my chance long ago,” I said, and when I traced down the centre of his chest with light finger-tips, he offered me a smile.  
  
Positioning the pillows on the bed, he motioned for me to crouch upon them and better support myself. I trembled as I settled until I felt his touch upon my back.  
  
“Bunny? Are you all right?”  
  
“Y-yes. I’m—I’m fine.”  
  
Nothing happened for a few moments and then—Raffles. Raffles’s long fingers, fingers I watched clutch a cricket ball deftly or turn a lock without a sound—I shuddered and moaned wordlessly into the pillow in front of me.  
  
The slick feeling was not entirely comfortable, admittedly, and it hurt in no small factor, yet I could push such pain from my mind. I had worse scrapes that hardly promised pleasure to follow—and I could assume it would be good if the precursor was anything to go by.

Then— _and then_ —!  
  
 _Oh._  
  
He pulled his fingers from me before sliding into me, and it hurt a great deal more than I anticipated. I felt as though I might be torn apart, but before I could register upon the fact, I reeled at the following sensation.  
  
He pressed close—flush—against me, his breathing ragged. I could feel the sweat upon his skin as it touched my own and I smelled—I smelled the scent of his soap.  
  
I believe that he might have wanted some measure of self-control, as before, but he could not slow his pace when he pushed my face lightly into the pillow before me, right hand resting next to my cheek on the bed as he moved at a rhythm I could not tolerate.  
  
“Ah—”  
  
I bit down on my lip. I spent so many moments with Raffles in which it was necessary to be quiet so that even now I did not want to vocalise and yet— _and yet_ —I could not draw back the moan from my lips. Next I had shouted out a curse black enough for any sailor to use.  
  
Raffles faltered behind me before threading his fingers through my hair, continuing on.  
  
“Ah! Ah! AH! Raffles!”  
  
“Bunny—” He said, and when he pressed into me, I could not bite down upon the fabric before me enough to keep from shouting again.  
  
“Lord! Ah— _ah!_ Raffles!!”  
  
He suddenly stopped completely, leaving me bewildered, and I was all the more bemused when he let go of my hair and withdrew from me. I felt as though I was a candle deprived of its wick as I turned to face him.  
  
“I didn’t mean—I apologise, Bunny—”  
  
“What? Why? What for?”  
  
“That.”  
  
“What?” I asked, as confused as I had ever been, and he frowned.  
  
“All of that shouting. I expected—I expected some small amount of discomfort, but all of this noise…I hadn’t thought I would cause that much pain. It was never my intention—”  
  
“What! No! I’m not—that’s not—it’s good. I rather wish you hadn’t stopped, actually,” I grumbled, and he arched his brows before laughing in my face, further disgruntling me in so doing.  
  
“Oh! _Oh._ Dear me, Bunny, you ought have warned me that you are quite vocal! I should have been prepared with something.”  
  
“Like what?” I wondered, and he smiled mischievously at me, eyes glittering as he spoke.  
  
“Maybe next time. Shall we proceed?”  
  
I flopped back down to show I was more than ready, and he chuckled quietly as he resumed his place behind me.  
  
Shedding his caution quickly, he began his pace anew, and I groaned as my hips followed along beyond my self-control.   
  
Raffles’s hand found my own and moved it to my cock, slowly sliding for me. His warm hand over mine, forcing me to do abuse upon myself was a wicked thing on its own, but his soft, deep voice in my ear drove me entirely mad as I cried out.

Immediately I tried to stop myself—I wouldn’t become the sport of ribbing for any about!—and then he spoke.  
  
“Go on. Come for me, Bunny,” he said, voice rough in my ear as he took in a quick breath, and I was undone in seconds. He followed shortly after me and I flopped bonelessly into the mattress, sinking into a dark and comfortable place. I couldn’t move—couldn’t think or do anything except doze—and I couldn’t say how long I remained as such until I felt Raffles dabbing at me with a cloth he retrieved as I lay dazed.  
  
Shame returned to me again as I was fairly covered—fairly seeping—fluids from every avenue, both mine and his, and he tsked at me. “The sheets will need cleaning, Bunny. Look what you’ve done.”  
  
Once satisfied, he let the fabric fall off the side of the bed, drawing closer to plant a kiss upon my cheek before lifting my right arm and letting it drop limply to the sheet with a laugh. “My poor Bunny, worn and weary. Have I worked you too hard today?”  
  
“No, no, I’m—I’m good. Everything is fine,” I said with a slur sneaking into my mumbling. I lied boldly—I did not believe I could stand should he order me that I must.  
  
Raffles chuckled low in his throat, fingers winding through my damp locks, and I gazed over at him as he propped himself up on one elbow, humming to himself. I sidled nearer, allowing my cheek to rest upon his sweaty chest as he sighed, and I listened to the rumbling of his voice beneath my ear.  
  
“Should I get us a Sullivan?”

“Stay...”

“Don’t be so sentimental,” he chided, yet he did not move, allowing me to rest my hand upon his stomach as he drew me closer.  
  
I closed my eyes drowsily.  
  
“You had me half-worried I’d done something wrong,” he murmured, tripping along the edge of sleep as he spoke. “Like it, though. Not used to someone so…vocal. Should…like to hear it again.”  
  
Raffles pulled the second sheet lazily over us, and while I drifted into an exhausted doze, he had his hand in my hair, twirling a damp lock about his forefinger as he hummed the same aria as before to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I did in 2012 (!). I thought it may be good for the Ides, though as per the usual I Am Late.
> 
> Also I never do porn because it embarrasses me to read and write, and reviewing this is Basically Torture, haha. As I recall correctly, someone had put out the prompt of Bunny being super loud and vocal during sex.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!


End file.
